


Elles sont différentes.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Curious Archer - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Established Robin daughter of Zelena/Alice | Tilly, F/F, F/M, Memory, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 07, comparison
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Crossover OUAT & OUATIW] : Drabble. Une comparaison entre les deux Alice, ainsi que la question de la mémoire. Alice/Cyrus & Robin/Alice.





	Elles sont différentes.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They are not the same.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675642) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



Il y a deux Alice.

 

En fait, nous connaissons deux versions d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

 

Celle qui a voyagé dans un monde merveilleux, et qui s'est battue pour sauver son génie, l'amour de sa vie.

 

Qui a été perçue comme folle, qui a eu son cœur brisé quand elle crut Cyrus mort.

 

Qui fut bloquée dans un asile, et qui était si désespérée qu'elle ne voulait plus souffrir.

 

Et ensuite, il y a l'autre.

 

Qui est tombée amoureuse d'une jeune femme nommée Robin, et voyagea entre les mondes également, comme l'autre version d'elle-même.

 

Qui fut envoyée dans un autre monde, et qui fut maudite, et qui tenta de se libérer de cela.

 

Elles se ressemblent, c'est vrai.

 

Et faux.

 

Pour une raison simple.

 

Elles sont différentes.

 

Parce que l'ironie est que la première Alice voulait _désespérément_ _tout_ oublier, à propos de Cyrus, le Pays des Merveilles, et ses aventures. Et la seconde, quant à elle, et c'est bien ce qui les différencie, ne veut que se _rappeler_ , et être elle-même à nouveau, et être avec Robin, et rien d'autre.

 

L'ironie est aussi que l'une peut avoir ce que l'autre désire profondément, et qu'elles ne peuvent pas l'avoir.

 

Oui, les deux Alice sont au final différentes l'une de l'autre.

 

Parce que la première Alice a finalement eu droit à sa fin heureuse.

 

La seconde l'attend toujours.

 

(Elle espère juste qu'elle trouvera Robin, et se souviendra d'elle.

 

Elle se battra pour cela.

 

Ou du moins, elle essaiera.

 

Parce que si elle n'est que Tilly et pas Alice, alors...

 

Elle ne fera rien.

 

Et elle restera seule.)

 

 


End file.
